


Vale um Beijo

by Moonshiro, selectexo



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluffy, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshiro/pseuds/Moonshiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/selectexo/pseuds/selectexo
Summary: O tamanho do crush que Kyungsoo tinha por Kim Jongin, presidente do grêmio, era do mesmo tamanho da sua vergonha. Por isso, sempre se limitou a olhar o garoto de longe, mesmo que sua melhor amiga, Sooyoung, vivesse dizendo que ele devia falar com o Kim. Tudo muda no festival da escola, onde Jongin fica responsável por distribuir beijinhos na barraca do beijo, e Kyungsoo tem aquilo como a única oportunidade de mudar o jogo.





	Vale um Beijo

Desde que se entendia por gente, Do Kyungsoo era um completo introspectivo. 

Era o tipo de pessoa que mal abria a boca para falar alguma coisa, sendo que as únicas vezes que se sentia extremamente confortável para se soltar de alguma forma era quando estava junto de Park Sooyoung, sua melhor amiga desde que estavam na barriga de suas mães. 

Tirando os momentos em que a garota estava por perto, Kyungsoo não conversava com outras pessoas, ou fazia questão de reparar em alguém para que se aproximasse. As coisas estavam boas o suficiente daquela forma em que vivia.

Porém, em um dia chuvoso, quando a sua melhor amiga tinha faltado porque estava viajando com os pais, Kyungsoo focou o seu olhar  _ mais do que devia _ em alguém. 

Estava com os braços cruzados, sentindo um imenso frio enquanto esperava o seu ônibus passar para que finalmente pudesse ir para a sua casa depois de uma aula cansativa de Álgebra. O garoto vestia um moletom e, por sorte do destino, acabou lembrando-se que havia outra jaqueta em sua mochila, então cobriu os seus braços e metade do seu rosto para que não acabasse congelando sozinho no lugar onde estava.

Impaciente e um pouco mais aquecido, Kyungsoo ouviu pisadas fortes e marcadas pelo som de espirros da água cada vez mais presentes à medida que alguém claramente se aproximava correndo devido à chuva. Não demorou muito até que o banco em que estava sentado afundasse mais um pouco e suspiros cansados fossem audíveis, anunciando que ele não estava mais sozinho ali.

Sem dar muita confiança para quem fosse que estivesse em sua companhia, o garoto continuou com a sua atenção focada na entrada da rua, que era onde o ônibus virava para que pudesse chegar no ponto em que estava. Podia ser bobo, mas Kyungsoo tinha um certo receio de tirar a atenção do lugar por algum momento e acabar perdendo o ônibus. 

E ele não gostaria muito de arriscar.

— Ei! — Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, onde se perguntava mentalmente onde raios aquele ônibus estava por não ter passado ainda, o Do ouviu a voz da outra pessoa no ponto, mas como não falava com ninguém além de Sooyoung, e a voz era masculina, Kyungsoo fingiu que não havia escutado nada.

Continuou bem atento no mesmo lugar de sempre. Paradíssimo.

— Colega do casaco! — Assustou-se momentaneamente ao perceber que, sim, a pessoa que estava sendo chamada era ele mesmo. E depois de breves segundos raciocinando aquele fato, finalmente Kyungsoo ajeitou o seu corpo e virou a cabeça para conferir quem havia lhe chamado.

Sentado na outra ponta do banco estava o que provavelmente também era um aluno de sua escola. O garoto vestia uma blusa de manga comprida que estava toda respingada pela água da chuva, mantinha os seus braços cruzados assim como Kyungsoo, e o seu cabelo estava bem minguado por estar molhado. Provavelmente estava sentindo muito mais frio do que Kyungsoo no momento.

Após sua breve análise sobre o garoto ao seu lado, o Do continuou encarando-o sem dizer uma palavra sequer, já que era quem esperava para saber o porquê de ter sido chamado.

O outro presente no lugar desviou o seu foco para a mochila de Kyungsoo, que naquele momento estava sendo carregada em apenas um ombro e descansava sob o banco do ponto, ficando ao lado do seu dono, e não em seu colo. Então, o garoto apontou para o objeto de seu foco, chamando ainda mais a atenção do estudante.

— A sua mochila… está aberta. — Assim que ouviu a frase, os olhos de Kyungsoo se arregalaram, percebendo que não havia realmente fechado o zíper após pegar a jaqueta que cobria o seu rosto.

Imediatamente, o Do levou a mochila para o seu colo e puxou o  _ fecho-éclair _ tão rapidamente que parecia até mesmo que estava com medo de alguém furtar as suas coisas, mesmo que não possuísse nada de valioso guardado, e só estava com aquele outro garoto que, aparentemente, era inofensivo. Logo em seguida, a colocou em seu colo e descansou seus braços em cima dela, em forma de proteção, e antes que novamente se cobrisse com a outra jaqueta, levou a sua atenção para quem havia lhe avisado sobre seu descuido.

— Obrigado por me avisar. — Disse baixo, já que era o seu tom de voz natural com aqueles que não conhecia.

— Por nada. — O garoto imediatamente respondeu. Kyungsoo se cobriu todo novamente, mas antes que voltasse a própria atenção para o trajeto que o ônibus deveria fazer, o seu “acompanhante” decidiu que falar mais alguma coisa era muito interessante. — Jaqueta legal, queria ter escutado a minha mãe e trazido meu agasalho também. Mas fui meio idiota e aqui estou eu… quase todo ensopado. — E como se não estivesse em uma situação certamente um tanto caótica, o garoto riu de si mesmo.

E o mundo de Kyungsoo virou de cabeça para baixo naquele exato momento.

Sorrisos, para o Do, eram a parte que mais chamavam a sua atenção em outras pessoas. Mas não eram quaisquer sorrisos, e sim aqueles que dava para sentir que eram completamente sinceros e verdadeiros. E, em questão de poucos segundos, aquele garoto que não havia chamado a atenção de Kyungsoo de primeira, havia se tornado a fonte do calafrio em seu corpo e do disparar em seu coração. 

Tudo por conta de um  _ mero _ sorriso.

Ficou paralisado, sem raciocinar muito bem por algum tempo, um tanto chocado por ter experimentado tais tipos de sensações tão de repente. Porém, antes que a situação ficasse completamente esquisita, o garoto molhado se levantou como o  _ The Flash,  _ prestando atenção naquele mesmo lugar que Kyungsoo costumava olhar sem ao menos piscar.

Aparentemente, o seu ônibus estava chegando.

Não teve nem como assimilar as coisas direito, pois antes que soubesse ao menos o nome daquele outro garoto, ele já havia acenado em despedida e entrado no ônibus partindo para o seu destino, deixando Kyungsoo sozinho outra vez naquele lugar tão frio.

Continuou o resto de seu dia um tanto quanto desnorteado, mesmo que minutos depois do pequeno encontro tivesse se convencido que tudo aquilo era coisa do momento, coisa de sua cabeça. Entretanto, nem ao menos conseguiu continuar com o mesmo discurso por muito tempo, já que o garoto da chuva não saía da sua mente um minuto sequer, até que finalmente entrasse no mundo dos sonhos de uma só vez.

Foi inevitável que estivesse com todos os seus sentidos aguçados no dia seguinte. Andava pelos corredores da escola vasculhando por todos os lugares, a fim de que encontrasse aquele garoto que estava bagunçando os seus pensamentos. Mas as suas expectativas terminaram com um gosto de decepção, visto que não o viu pelo seu caminho novamente. E continuou daquela forma pelas semanas seguintes, sem encontrá-lo, por mais que o procurasse.

Mas havia uma frase que sua mãe sempre lhe dizia, que era realmente certa: “As coisas acontecem quando menos esperamos”.

Estava sentado em seu lugar, no meio da aula de Filosofia, fazendo alguns exercícios enquanto uma Sooyoung sonolenta praticamente dormia em cima de seu próprio caderno no lugar ao seu lado. O professor lia um livro didático, despreocupado, enquanto a sala estava silenciosa, repleta de alunos focados em seus próprios afazeres.

Seu pulso já doía de tanto que havia copiado naquela aula em específico, mas agradecia aos céus pois faltavam apenas duas questões para que finalmente ficasse livre de qualquer atividade. Kyungsoo odiava o fato de ter que resolver tantos exercícios, mas o que conseguia odiar ainda mais do que isso era deixar os seus afazeres se acumularem. Era simples: finalizaria o questionário, entregaria a folha para que Sooyoung também copiasse — coisa que o garoto não se importava em fazer, já que sua melhor amiga também fazia o mesmo algumas vezes —, logo pediria para que o seu professor desse um visto e esperaria para a correção ou para o final da aula, dependendo do dia.

Todavia, desfocou totalmente a sua atenção quando o som de três batidas na porta ecoou pela sala silenciosa. Automaticamente, todos os alunos olharam para o local de origem do som, porém, não foi possível ver quem estava por trás de tudo, visto que a porta ainda estava fechada.

O professor imediatamente se levantou e caminhou para que pudesse atender quem havia batido na porta. E não demorou muito até que um sorriso simpático brotasse no incrível professor Lee e um alegre  _ “podem entrar” _ saísse de seus lábios.

E assim que os três alunos entraram na sala, Kyungsoo sentiu o ar prender em seus pulmões e apertou a lapiseira que segurava com certa força.

Era ele. O garoto da chuva.

— Turma, peço a atenção de vocês. — Foi o professor quem iniciou, como se todos já não estivessem curiosos o bastante encarando aqueles alunos que não estudavam na mesma sala que eles. — Os alunos do grêmio estudantil querem fazer um anúncio. Fiquem em silêncio e prestem atenção. — Pediu encarecidamente, se virou para os alunos sem tirar o sorriso do rosto e assentiu, pedindo para que os mesmos prosseguissem.

O único garoto ali deu um passo mais à frente e tomou postura de quem estava pronto para fazer algum tipo de discurso. Enquanto para alguns toda a cena parecia normal, para Kyungsoo era como se tudo acontecesse em câmera lenta, ainda mais se tratando do fato que aquele garoto parecia ainda mais bonito do que quando o vira pela primeira vez.

— Bom dia, pessoal. — E sorriu, fazendo com que o coração de Kyungsoo falhasse uma batida. — Me chamo Kim Jongin e sou o presidente do grêmio da nossa escola. 

_ Kim Jongin…  _ Então aquele era o seu nome? Combinava tanto consigo, era tão bonito…

— Essas comigo são Kang Seulgi e Bae Joohyun, que também são alunas que fazem parte do nosso grêmio. — Apresentou as meninas que deram breves acenos tímidos para os alunos ali. — Eu sei que pode parecer nada habitual o que vim fazer aqui, porém acho que através de um anúncio pessoal vocês podem se empolgar mais com as atividades.

Kyungsoo estava simplesmente admirado observando Jongin falar. Toda a sua postura e sua voz formal, completamente diferente da pessoa que havia conhecido no ponto de ônibus, só foram capazes de fazer com que o garoto ficasse ainda mais trêmulo, como se cada segundo daquele momento fosse algum sonho ou um tipo de mágica.

— Provavelmente acredito que já tenham visto os cartazes por toda a escola, porém devo reafirmar que nesse final de semana acontece o festival anual de arrecadação para a caridade. — Suspirou. — O número de voluntários no ano passado foi escasso, mas estamos prontos para um novo ano e principalmente estamos pensando bem positivamente em relação a tudo. — Olhou para o professor uma vez e riu. — Antes que eu tome mais tempo da aula do professor Lee, digo para vocês não perderem essa oportunidade, porque isso vai para o histórico de cada um, e conta bastante em relação a vagas de universidade. — Sorriu fraco. — Se acabarem se interessando, estaremos no outro prédio para receber as inscrições antes do primeiro sinal e depois do término das aulas, por uma hora, na sala duzentos e três, hoje e amanhã. — Assentiu, se autoafirmando. — E no dia chegaremos bem mais cedo para a organização — se virou para as meninas. — Esqueci alguma coisa? — E as garotas negaram. — Então, agradeço desde já a oportunidade, tenham uma boa aula.

Alguns alunos responderam o garoto, antes que o pequeno trio agradecesse ao professor e caminhasse para a porta novamente.

Por um breve segundo, Kyungsoo torceu para que Jongin lhe notasse, lhe reconhecesse e falasse consigo. Entretanto, o presidente mal vasculhou a sala com o olhar. Porém, mesmo que suas expectativas tivessem ido ao alto no momento, não demorou para que um balde de água fria fosse jogado em sua cabeça pela milésima vez durante a semana.

— Esse que é o garoto da chuva, é? Sua cara está impagável, Soozinho. Tu é completamente transparente mesmo, hein. — Ouviu a voz de Sooyoung lhe chamando a atenção do outro lado. Então, parou de encarar os alunos na porta para que olhasse para a sua melhor amiga. — Você deveria chegar nele logo, sabe que esses garotos de comitê são super disputados.

— Claro que não! — Respondeu a coisa mais óbvia no mundo. — Eu mal falei com ele.

A garota deu de ombros.

— Sei lá né, eu só achei que ele vir aqui depois de tanto você procurar é como um sinal dos céus pra você ir atrás. — Fez um bico e encostou a lapiseira na boca. — Mas enfim… Até que é bonitinho o presidente, olha que é bem raro eu falar isso.

Kyungsoo rolou os olhos imediatamente, sentindo suas mãos suarem.

— Raro mesmo, você praticamente odeia humanos, Sooyoung.

A garota deu um tapa no melhor amigo e cruzou os braços.

— Não odeio você, seu imbecil! — Fez uma careta. — Falando assim parece até que sou um monstro. — Pegou a caneta em seu estojo e a destampou, começando a escrever no seu caderno que servia de travesseiro alguns minutos antes. — Eu só digo isso porque adolescentes são um saco, você sabe. Não é qualquer merda! E eu só falo pra você.

Kyungsoo riu breve e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Só estava brincando, não precisa ficar com raiva assim.

A garota arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso de lado, deixando claro que não estava realmente afetada com aquela pequena discussão. Continuou escrevendo em seu caderno, mas não era como se não estivesse a fim de prosseguir o assunto.

— E eu não estava brincando quando disse que era um sinal dos céus ele vir aqui — reafirmou o que dissera anteriormente, fazendo o melhor amigo soltar um suspiro nervoso.

O que aquela garota estava falando?

— Isso não é um sinal dos céus, ele só é o presidente e está fazendo o papel dele. — Retornou a escrever novamente. — Sinal dos céus seria… seria se ele por acaso estivesse na barraca do beijo, você sabe — riu. — Mas ele mal aparece pelos corredores e não tem cara de quem faria algo do tipo. Ou seja, impossível.

Sooyoung soltou uma risada imediatamente.

— Como se você fosse na barraca, né.

Revoltado, Kyungsoo não conseguiu se calar diante da acusação da melhor amiga, insinuando que ele não era corajoso o suficiente. 

Como ela ousava dizer aquilo depois de tantos anos de amizade?

— Se for ele, eu vou. — Respondeu, com determinação estampada em seu tom de voz.

— É uma aposta? — Ela se virou com a mão estendida para o amigo e com um olhar desafiador.

E antes que Kyungsoo pensasse demais, já estava dando um aperto forte na mão da melhor amiga.

— É uma aposta.

💋

Sabe aquele intenso arrependimento de ter falado algo que não devia? Então, Kyungsoo estava se sentindo exatamente assim.

Na verdade, havia se arrependido de ter apostado qualquer coisa com Sooyoung um minuto depois de ter feito a aposta.

E quando viu a amiga caminhando em sua direção com um sorriso um tanto quanto demoníaco no rosto assim que chegou na escola no dia seguinte, ele soube muito bem que estava ferrado.

— Qual é a dessa cara? Fala logo — pediu o garoto, preocupado e com um frio esquisito no estômago.

— Então, Soozinho… — estava com um tom de voz completamente cínico. — Eu falei com uma colega que conhece a prima da amiga da tal Joohyun, e através dessas fontes seguríssimas, fui informada que o Jonginniiiiee vai estar sim na barraca do beijo, para o seu belo prazer.

Os olhos de Kyungsoo se arregalaram por um momento, mas não demorou muito para que o garoto soltasse uma risada breve.

— Para de mentir! Você só tá falando isso por causa da aposta. — Revirou os olhos, deixando de encarar a melhor amiga para olhar o fluxo de alunos que passava por ali antes do início das aulas.

Sooyoung segurou o rosto do garoto e o virou, para que se encarassem novamente.

— Olha, por acaso já menti alguma vez pra você? — questionou, com os braços cruzados.

— Não… 

— Então por que eu mentiria agora, querido? — acrescentou. — E outra, se eu mentisse, não duraria muito, até porque o festival é amanhã, meu filho. Uma hora ou outra você descobriria…

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, começando a ficar um tanto apavorado.

— Você tem certeza disso? De verdade?

Com um bico, a garota assentiu.

— Ela me mandou até a foto da barraca pronta. — Puxou a bolsa para retirar o celular dali de dentro. — Você quer ve-

E parou de falar porque Kyungsoo simplesmente havia sumido da sua visão da mesma forma que os heróis sumiram em  _ Guerra Infinita _ .

O garoto sentiu um embrulho no estômago e as suas mãos suavam frio no momento que corria em direção a algum lugar que pudesse ficar sozinho. 

As suas suspeitas realmente estavam erradas. Como ele podia ter sido tão idiota?

E Park Sooyoung nunca estava errada.  _ Nunca _ .

Por que tinha que ser amigo de uma louca e sensitiva?

Apenas se sentiu um tantinho mais calmo quando se encontrou sentado na tampa do vaso, em um dos banheiros masculinos da escola. Ficou apenas ali por alguns minutos, pensando na sua existência e no fato do universo ser um conspirador contra a sua vida.

O que deve estar se perguntando, querido leitor, é por que ele podia estar tão apavorado se gostava tanto de Jongin?

A resposta era simples, retornando até a primeira linha dessa história.

Do Kyungsoo era um completo introspectivo.

Depois de inúmeros suspiros e alguns inícios de planos para uma fuga, Kyungsoo percebeu que não podia ficar por muito mais tempo ali, caso contrário, acabaria perdendo o início da aula.

E ele não queria lidar com nenhum professor bravo naquela fatídica manhã.

Decidiu tomar as simples atitudes e saiu da cabine, com os ombros mais leves e a respiração mais regular.

Porém tudo se tornou uma bagunça novamente assim que viu nada mais, nada menos do que Kim Jongin ali, lavando suas mãos com a maior tranquilidade do mundo.

No momento, pela primeira vez, Kyungsoo sonhou que fosse invisível. Pelo menos naquele exato instante.

E ele quase caiu para trás quando Jongin notou a sua presença e deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta.

— Ah… Oi, garoto da mochila! — Deu uma breve risada, apontando para a mochila que o Do carregava. — Você tomou cuidado dessa vez… Hoje ela tá fechada.

Kyungsoo encarou a mochila e deu um sorriso amarelo, nervoso.

— É… Tem que fechar, né. É importante pra… pra não entrar vento! — Comentou, mas quase morreu de vergonha assim que terminou sua frase.

Jongin assentiu brevemente, encarando o menino.

— Okay…

Senhor! Como ele era idiota, meu pai. Quem é que diria  _ “pra não entrar vento” _ ? Existiam tantas respostas, um assalto, ou as coisas caírem no caminho, mas NÃO… ele tinha que ter dito simplesmente PRA NÃO ENTRAR VENTO!

Estava prestes a apenas sair do banheiro depois daquele mico, porém a voz do Kim foi mais rápida a ecoar no local.

— Bom… Até mais garoto da mochila que agora tá fechada. — Deu uma risadinha. — Espero que não encontre um furacão por aí!

E ele ainda tinha a capacidade de ser simpático para amenizar aquele mico…

Kyungsoo deu um breve assentir, se despedindo. E a única coisa que fez ao sair do banheiro foi se dar um breve tapa no rosto, para que pudesse se situar da realidade de uma vez por todas.

Ele teria um longo dia pela frente.

💋

Quando Kyungsoo abriu os olhos e percebeu que havia acordado, ele soltou um muxoxo questionando a Deus do porquê ter ganhado mais um dia de vida. Tudo bem que aquilo era um imenso exagero da parte do pequeno Do, mas o estômago revirado não lhe permitia mentir do quanto estava nervoso para aquele dia.

A vontade era de bater a cabeça na parede até ter um traumatismo craniano e esquecer que um dia foi burro o suficiente para fazer uma aposta sem pé nem cabeça que resultaria nele… Ele… Do Kyungsoo beijando Kim Jongin! 

Puff… Piada pronta!

Foi emergido em toda sua desgraça quando levantou da cama, se arrastando pelo quarto decidido a se jogar da escada da sua casa numa cena bem Maria do Bairro, onde terminaria com a cabeça ensanguentada e acordaria dois meses depois num hospital, sem memória. Era um plano perfeito! Se tivesse escada na sua casa…

Percebendo que não tinha como fugir bem neste dia, fez toda a sua higiene básica, tomou café da manhã e ganhou um beijo na testa da sua mãe, que lhe mandou ter juízo durante o festival. A vontade que teve foi de gritar um “beijar aleatoriamente um garoto na barraca do beijo conta como ter juízo?”, mas engoliu a frase e foi com toda sua derrota para o ponto de ônibus.

Todos os dias que ia pra escola, pegava um trânsito terrível que o forçava a sair mais cedo de casa. Naquele dia, indo contra tudo que ele podia desejar, o trânsito estava completamente livre e ele chegou na frente da escola dez minutos mais cedo, quando tinha saído de casa com vinte minutos de atraso!

A frente da escola estava toda enfeitada para o festival. Havia uma enorme faixa de  _ bem-vindo _ , alguns balões coloridos e um mapa feito a mão de onde estava cada barraquinha e qual turma era responsável pela mesma. Kyungsoo foi rápido em procurar a barraca do beijo, só pra ter certeza que não chegaria perto dela. Ficaria o máximo que podia justamente na direção oposta. 

Entrou na escola e percebeu que muitas pessoas já haviam chegado, o que era ótimo, assim teria mais sucesso em fugir da Sooyoung. Você, caro leitor, pode estar se perguntando “Kyungsoo, porque você simplesmente não ficou em casa?” A resposta é simples e única: Kyungsoo não tinha ideia.

Ele não tinha qualquer obrigação de vir para o festival. Não valia ponto, não era responsável por nenhuma atividade para arrecadação de dinheiro. Nada, nadinha mesmo! Mas ali estava ele, em frente a uma barraca de tiro ao alvo, olhando para todos os lados em busca de uma imensa cabeleira negra para fugir como o diabo fugia da cruz. 

Talvez uma das razões do garoto do terceiro ano “B” estar por ali era porque no fundo, bem no fundinho, quase no pré-sal, Kyungsoo queria beijar Jongin. Puts! Era óbvio que ele queria beijar aquela boca carnudinha e bonita que Kim Jongin tinha. Todos os seus sonhos, onde ele casava com Jongin e eles adotavam cinco cachorrinhos, terminava com os dois trocando umas belas bitocas.

Então, ali estava ele… Torcendo para que alguma parte do seu cérebro deixasse a covardia de lado e ele conseguisse tascar pelo menos um beijinho no Kim, na barraca do beijo. Quem sabe o bonequinho do medo levasse uma porrada da raiva, e a alegria apertasse o botão de coragem? Ou talvez… Só tivesse assistindo Divertidamente demais.

Acabou por suspirar, entrando no banheiro masculino apenas para lavar o rosto e olhar a face da derrota e covardia bem na sua frente quando encarasse o espelho. 

Que decadência, Do Kyungsoo!

— Achei você. — Uma voz cantarolou atrás de si, fazendo-o praticamente pular e o coração sambar mais do que a rainha de bateria de uma escola de samba.

— Sooyoung! Aqui é um banheiro masculino. — Esbravejou para a menina, que simplesmente deu de ombros.

De qualquer forma, não era como se houvesse alguém ali além dos dois.

— Primeiro, obviamente eu sei que isso é um banheiro masculino. Segundo… Você que me obriga a essas loucuras, Soo! Me obriga! Nem de pinto eu gosto e aqui estou, num lugar que já viu muitos pintos, apenas para te arrastar pela orelha porque você tem um homem pra beijar! 

Kyungsoo choramingou, jogando a cabeça pra trás. 

— Ai não, sem fazer corpo mole. Você apostou comigo, tem que cumprir garoto. Ou você vai o quê? Sair correndo de novo e me deixar falando sozinha?

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos quando ouviu aquilo, fazendo a menina repetir o ato.

— Soo… Não!

Tarde demais. Kyungsoo usou a energia que nunca gastou nas aulas de Educação Física e correu com toda a sua força para fora do banheiro, deixando a melhor amiga pra trás, mesmo sabendo que depois ela comeria seu rim.

Parou de correr apenas quando percebeu que estava longe o suficiente do banheiro e que Sooyoung não veio atrás dele. Se apoiou em uma árvore que tinha próximo à quadra onde estava a maior parte das barracas, para tomar boas baforadas de ar antes que sua alma acabasse saindo do seu corpo.

Depois disso, foi só ladeira abaixo. Vagou pelo festival como uma alma em busca de luz, comeu uma maçã do amor e quase perdeu um dente de tão dura que estava, se arriscou em jogar argolas para ganhar algum prêmio e tudo que recebeu foi só vergonha quando bateu uma das argolas na cabeça da aluna que organizava a barraca. Enfim… Só ladeira abaixo, como já foi dito.

Já era próximo do meio-dia, percebia isso pela barriga roncando, fazendo-o suspirar. O festival iria até às duas da tarde, e tudo que ele tinha conseguido havia sido reafirmar o seu fracasso enquanto ser humano. 

Suspirou levemente frustrado e quase tropeçou nos próprios pés quando percebeu que estava pertinho da barraca do beijo organizado pelos alunos do terceiro ano “A”. De alguma forma, seus pés acabaram o levando para tudo que ele achava que queria fugir. Foi mordendo o lábio inferior que se apoiou no gradeado da cantina da escola e ficou apenas a observar.

Tinha uma pequena fila, um pouco mais de seis garotas, uma atrás da outra, algumas conversando entre si enquanto Jongin falava algo com Sehun - o melhor amigo do Kim - que revirava os olhos. A barraca era parecida com todas as outras que estavam espalhadas pela escola. Era feita com barras de ferro e tinha um plástico em cima para proteger do sol ou chuva. A maioria delas tinha uma mesinha, mas nessa, só tinha uma cadeira onde Jongin estava sentado e ao lado da barraca, em frente à fila, era que tinha uma mesa de plástico com uma caixa onde possivelmente o dinheiro estava sendo guardado.

Sehun saiu de perto do Kim e sentou num banco por trás da mesa, ao lado de outro banco onde uma garota também estava sentada. Joohyun, Kyungsoo reconheceu.

A fila voltou a andar e Kyungsoo viu o exato momento que uma garota do primeiro ano recebia um selar rápido do Kim, que sorriu no final para ela, que agora tinha as bochechas vermelhas.

De alguma forma, aquilo incomodou bastante o garoto. Não era exatamente ciúme, mas uma sensação de impotência. Porque ele queria ser como aquelas garotas, queria fingir que não era nada, deixar uma cédula em cima daquela mesa e receber um beijo nos lábios, ainda que não tivesse qualquer sentimento. De alguma forma, aquele beijinho acalentaria um pouco o seu coração.

Quando deu por si, estava pertinho da mesa e se perguntassem pra ele como ele havia chegado ali, ele nunca saberia responder. Sehun pareceu notar a presença do garoto, porque ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto o fitava, esperando alguma coisa que desse uma dica de porque o baixinho estava ali.

— Oi… — Kyungsoo falou um tantinho tímido. — Er… Isso é algo exclusivo para garotas? Só garotas podem beijar o… Jongin? — Perguntou baixinho.

— Claro né, garoto? Você é burro ou o quê? — Joohyun respondeu mal humorada em meio a uma careta.

— Licença, garota? Ele perguntou pra mim não pra você! — Sehun falou com uma expressão incrédula para menina. — Olha, o esquema era, garotas beijam o Jongin e garotos beijariam a Seulgi, que está almoçando e por isso não está aqui. 

— Ah, entendi. Tudo bem, obrigado. — Kyungsoo falou num sorriso sem graça, realmente constrangido.

— Mas espera aí! — Sehun falou para o Do. — JONGIN, VOCÊ BEIJA HOMENS? — Gritou da mesa, chamando atenção de todos.

Kyungsoo queria que um raio caísse na sua cabeça e voasse pedacinhos dele para todos os lados.

— Beijo! — Jongin falou olhando para o amigo, sem entender. — Eu sou bi, lembra? Você sabe disso desde sempre.

— Não, imbecil. Não tô perguntando de beijar na vida. Tô falando daqui da barraca. 

— Ah, beijo também. — Jongin respondeu balançando o ombro, realmente não dando a mínima para aquilo.

— Certo, aqui é seu primeiro cliente homem do dia, então. — Apontou para o Do, que arregalou os olhos e rezou com todas as forças para Zeus.

Porque se fosse a hora dele soltar um raio em sua cabeça, aquele era o momento certo.

Kyungsoo ficou congelado onde estava, os olhos piscando atônito sem saber o que fazer. Corria? Gritava? Chorava? Corria gritando e chorando?

Com certeza todos seus Divertidamentes estavam correndo em círculos dentro do seu cérebro, enquanto uma luz vermelha piscava alarmante, e uma sirene ecoava pelo vazio da cabeça, porque agora estava mais do que comprovado que Kyungsoo não tinha um cérebro, porque ele simplesmente não conseguia pensar!

Estava tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que não percebeu que Jongin havia levantado e se aproximado de si. Quando de fato percebeu… PUFF… Jongin tinha lhe beijado. Foi um selar simples, um encostar de lábios que fez um smack que Kyungsoo tinha certeza que até sua mãe escutou lá da casa deles. 

— Por conta da casa. — Jongin sussurrou quando desencostou de si e piscou.

O MISERÁVEL AINDA PISCOU COMO SE O BEIJO NÃO TIVESSE SIDO O SUFICIENTE.

Se sua cabeça já estava uma bagunça, agora era que os Divertidamente começavam a pular para fora através do seu ouvido, porque não tinha outra coisa a fazer se não ABORTAR MISSÃO!

E então, acabou fazendo a coisa mais madura, inteligente e sensata:

Saiu correndo!

7 x 0 para a vergonha contra Kyungsoo.

Pelo menos, sem gritar e chorar. 

7 x 1 porque Kyungsoo tinha que fazer um gol pra não ser tão humilhante.

💋

Quem nunca pagou um mico que atirasse a primeira pedra. Preferencialmente na cabeça do Kyungsoo para ele parar de ser otário e passar por aquelas situações vexatórias que não teria o menor orgulho de contar para seus netos.

Isso se fosse tê-los.

Kyungsoo apostava que morreria antes de constrangimento.

Tudo bem que o ensino médio era algo que realmente abria espaço para o adolescente — que dentro de toda a sua bobeira acreditava que o mundo conspirava contra si — pagar ao menos um micozinho para que, quando adulto, repensasse duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa. 

Mas, bicho! O mico escolhido pelo universo para o Do tinha que ser beijar o presidente do grêmio na frente de várias pessoas e sair correndo como se não houvesse amanhã? 

A verdade era que Kyungsoo correu exatamente desse jeito. Acreditou fielmente que não haveria amanhã. Mas o amanhã chegou, se tornou o dia atual e ele estava no portão da escola todo camuflado, pronto para se esconder de qualquer estudante fofoqueiro até que aquela história fosse esquecida.

Detalhe: a camuflagem era se vestir completamente de preto.

Segundo detalhe: aparentemente Kyungsoo estava sempre camuflado porque só tinha aquela cor no seu guarda roupa.

Quando entrou na escola de uma vez por todas, baixou a cabeça e tentou incorporar o próprio The Flash e chegar na sala o mais rápido possível — sem correr, porque já tinha esgotado seu pulmão com a corrida do dia anterior — sentindo que de alguma forma todos olhavam para si.

Entrou na sala e deu graças a todos os deuses, de Buda à Alá, por ainda não ter ninguém e sentou na sua carteira de sempre, colocando o capuz do moletom sobre a cabeça e deitando a cabeça no apoio da carteira, torcendo para acordar já tendo trinta anos, formado e rico.

— Do Kyungsoo! — Ouvir aquela voz fez toda a sua espinha se arrepiar. — Nem se faça de surdo, porque até onde eu sei, você só é cego.

Kyungsoo ergueu o corpo, tirando uma caneta do bolso apontando para a pessoa recém chegada.

— Avada Kedrava* — Murmurou baixo.

— Sério isso? Sério mesmo? Você não só tá tentando conjurar magia fora de Hogwarts como também está tentando matar sua melhor amiga? Você já foi melhor do que isso, Kyungsoo. — Sooyoung ditou debochada, fazendo o Do soltar um muxoxo.

— Podemos fingir que eu não existo hoje? — Suplicou, guardando a caneta de volta no bolso do moletom.

— Se a escola toda está comentando sobre você, por que eu, sua melhor amiga, tenho que fingir que você não existe? — Perguntou cruzando os braços.

— Toda escola está falando sobre mim? — Os olhos naturalmente arregalados arregalaram ainda mais.

— Os boatos que correm por aí é que Jongin se assumiu bissexual no festival e vocês trocaram beijinhos na barraca do beijo. E que Sehun ficou puto porque você foi sem pagar… Esse Oh tá virando um mercenário, onde já se viu? — Falou estalando a língua como se estivesse impressionada.

— Ah não. — Choramingou, voltando a deitar a cabeça no apoio da carteira, batendo a testa contra o plástico do móvel.

— Se você disse “Ah não” é porque é verdade. — Sooyoung constatou o óbvio. — O que te torna um péssimo amigo! Caramba, Soo! Eu te liguei vinte e quatro vezes. Vinte e quatro! E você não me atendeu. Agora eu tenho que saber do babado por todos os outros e não por você? Eu queria ter sido a primeira a saber! Tipo, privilégio de melhores amigos, helloooooo! Tô muito decepcionada com você. 

— Todo mundo da escola está falando da vergonha que eu passei e você tá decepcionada comigo por que eu não te contei? — O Do perguntou incrédulo.

— Mas é claro? — A Park falou tão incrédula quanto ele. — Você deu umas beijocas em Kim Jongin e não contou pra sua melhor amiga. É um crime. Artigo 10 do Livro da Amizade.

— O Livro da Amizade não existe, garota.

— Mas o artigo 10 existe. Porque eu estou dizendo e só minha opinião importa. Ai Sooooooooo... — Resmungou chacoalhando o garoto pelos ombros. — Me conta esse babado direito! Eu quero detalhes. Detalhes. Ele beija bem? Teve mão na coisa, coisa na mão? Vai ter um vale a pena ver de novo?

Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos, balançando a cabeça como se estivesse ouvindo o maior absurdo da vida dele.

E talvez fosse mesmo!

— Sooyoung! Foi só um selinho. Apenas isso. E eu sai correndo. Mas não chorei e nem gritei, o que me faz acreditar que foi uma atitude muito madura. — Falou sério para uma Sooyoung horrorizada.

— Atitude muito madura segundo as vozes da sua cabeça, né? Eu não acredito que você beijou seu crush e saiu correndo, Kyungsoo! Você tem o que? Três anos de idade mental?

— Quatro. Fiz aniversário semana passada.

A garota bufou e mostrou o dedo do meio pro amigo, que riu.

— Por que você correu, Soo? Ele falou algo? Ele tinha mau hálito? Porque pelo que estão falando no corredor ele deixou você dar o beijinho sem precisar pagar e isso na minha terra se chama interesse.

— Ele não está interessado! E eu tenho vergonha, Soo. — Bufou em meio a um choramingo. — Eu não sabia o que fazer. Fiquei nervoso. Travei. Sei lá. Eu fico nervoso quando tenho que lidar com assuntos sentimentais sem querer chorar.

— Iti mãe. Vem cá bebê. — Sooyoung disse numa voz infantil, indo abraçar o garoto, que riu tentando empurrar a amiga. — Ainda te acho um otário mas vou respeitar sua vergonha. 

— Obrigado Soo. — Disse se permitindo finalmente ser abraçado.

— Mas a próxima vez que você der um Avada Kedrava em mim, eu corto seu pinto fora, estamos entendido? Artigo 8 do Livro da Amizade: Se você tentar matar a melhor amiga, você é castrado.

— Eu realmente quero ver esse Livro da Amizade, Sooyoung. Daqui a pouco você vem com um artigo de se você estiver triste, eu vou ter que te comprar um colar de diamantes.

— Artigo dois, parágrafo 7. — Falou séria.

— Eu estou terminando com você, Sooyoung. Cansei de ser seu amigo.

💋

Kyungsoo estava na parada de ônibus, sentado no banco de metal, abraçado com sua mochila enquanto esperava a tartaruga, vulgo seu ônibus, aparecer. Fazia poucos minutos que a Sooyoung havia subido no seu, e agora estava ele e a solidão, sua melhor amiga depois da Park.

Abriu o bolsinho da frente da mochila apenas para tirar o celular e verificar a hora e logo voltou a guardar. Se tudo desse certo, seu ônibus viria em dez minutinhos, e depois de mais meia horinha, poderia ficar jogado no seu quarto sendo completamente inútil para seu país.

O plano era praticamente perfeito, mas o barulho de passos chamou sua atenção, e quando viu o dono deles, teve certeza absoluta que o destino estava rindo da sua cara.

— Olá Kyungsoo! — Cumprimentou com aquele sorriso bonito que fazia o Do querer socá-lo até todos aqueles dentinhos brancos caírem.

— O-Oi! — Respondeu sem jeito, olhando para o próprio tênis até perceber uma coisa: Jongin sabia seu nome???

Ah, mas fala sério! Todo mundo estava fofocando sobre eles. Não deveria ficar chocado se de alguma forma Jongin também soubesse seu CPF, ainda que nem ele próprio houvesse decorado.

— Você sabe se o 202 passou? — Perguntou de maneira educada.

O infeliz pegava o mesmo ônibus que a Sooyoung?

Foi naquele segundo que percebeu que era muito sortudo dos dois nunca terem cruzado caminho. Imagina a desgraça que seria uma Park Sooyoung amiga de um Kim Jongin? Todos os Divertidamentes de sua cabeça iam andar em círculos desesperados para todo o sempre.

— Tem alguns minutos que passou. — Respondeu baixo, vendo Jongin assentir com a cabeça.

— Obrigado. — Agradeceu a informação e seguiu em pé, olhando para a estrada.

Ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos. Kyungsoo balançava as pernas de maneira ansiosa e Jongin assobiava alguma música que o Do não fazia ideia de qual pudesse ser.

— Ei... s-sabe lá no festival? — Jongin perguntou de repente, fazendo Kyungsoo se alarmar por completo.

Foi naquele momento que um ônibus dobrou a esquina e o Do sequer leu o letreiro. Só estendeu o braço e assim que ele parou, entrou ignorando completamente a expressão chocada que Jongin tinha no rosto. 

Rodou a catraca e se jogou em um dos bancos sentindo que não entrava mais ar em seus pulmões como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Em poucos segundos, conseguiu se acalmar e sorrir, alegre, por ter conseguido fugir.

Mas a felicidade durou poucos segundos.

Quando o Do olhou pela janela, arregalou os olhos e percebeu que não tinha ideia de pra onde estava indo.

— Licença? — Bateu a mão levemente no ombro da pessoa que estava no banco à sua frente. — Sabe me informar que ônibus é esse?

— É o 351!

Ah que maravilha!

Kyungsoo estava indo pro extremo oposto de onde morava.

Maldito Kim Jongin!

💋

Já fazia alguns dias que Kyungsoo fazia cosplay de um agente secreto do FBI, mesmo que Sooyoung dissesse que não havia necessidade alguma.

A sua touca de lã era mais do que primordial para que frequentasse a escola nos últimos dias, como se fosse a peça essencial para que não fosse reconhecido, juntamente com a roupa preta.

Estava de braços cruzados, esperando a melhor amiga do lado de fora da secretaria, já que a mesma estava resolvendo o problema das suas faltas nos dias que teve que viajar junto com os seus pais. Kyungsoo olhava ao redor a cada cinco segundos nos primeiros momentos naquele lugar. Mas assim que se distraiu com o que estava escrito em um dos murais pendurados naquelas paredes, ele foi incapaz de perceber a presença de um certo garoto alto se aproximando.

— Hm… Oi. — O Do deu um pulo no lugar, tanto por causa da voz repentina lhe chamando, como também por se tocar de quem se tratava.

Como… Como Jongin sempre lhe encontrava?

— Ah… Oi, eu tô aqui sabe… tô aqui esperando minha amiga — disse no automático, nervoso e apreensivo. 

Jongin assentiu, com um sorriso fofo em seu rosto.

— Ah sim, legal. — O garoto gesticulou, tirando uma das mãos que estavam apoiadas no bolso para fazer aquilo. — E aí, como está a mochila dessa vez? Tá tendo sucesso em escapar dos ventos? — Riu nervoso.

Kyungsoo encarou o chão e forçou um sorriso, já estava sentindo as suas mãos suando novamente.

Por que ele sempre tocava naquele assunto?

— É… Sim, eu tô… — Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando pensar em alguma escapatória. Ele simplesmente ficava muito nervoso na presença do maior. — Se bem que hoje eu deixei ela aberta e… a Sooyoung quase me deu uns cascudos. — Riu. — É… eu me lembrei agora, preciso ir pra sala mais cedo pra resolver um problema com o professor.

Jongin piscou algumas vezes com aquilo, e Kyungsoo achou ter notado uma expressão um tanto decepcionada.

— Tudo bem. — O outro assentiu, soltando um suspiro.

— Até mais!

E novamente, ele correu enquanto se achava o ser humano mais idiota da face da terra pela milésima vez em algumas semanas.

Ao chegar na sala vazia por conta do intervalo, Kyungsoo abaixou a cabeça, chateado.

O nervosismo estava tomando conta de seu corpo de tal forma que não conseguia se controlar. Se soubesse que ficaria daquela forma, talvez não devesse ter tocado no assunto da barraca do beijo, para início de conversa.

💋

No dia seguinte, Kyungsoo funcionava um tanto quanto no automático. Estava triste consigo mesmo por tudo que vinha acontecendo nas últimas semanas, ainda mais pela oportunidade de perder a vivência de algo extremamente diferente em sua vida por conta de sua timidez e insegurança.

Sooyoung estava estressada naquele dia e disse ao melhor amigo que teria que fazer mais uma visita à diretoria, pois o seu problema estava sendo difícil de ser solucionado. Então, assim que o sinal do intervalo soou, a garota imediatamente se retirou de sala de aula e Kyungsoo decidiu esperar o fluxo de alunos acalmar para que seguisse o seu caminho a algum canto silencioso para que pudesse comer um lanche.

Com a sala vazia, o Do decidiu guardar as coisas que havia espalhado na mesa em sua mochila, até porque era difícil confiar em muitas pessoas naquela turma.

Ajeitou a mochila na carteira e estava prestes a sair, mas paralisou no lugar assim que viu Jongin parado ali, lhe encarando com um semblante um pouco mais sério do que o habitual.

O menor engoliu em seco e permaneceu no mesmo lugar, sem dizer nada. 

O que ele deveria dizer?

Porém, foi o Kim quem se aproximou novamente e ficou a poucos palmos de distância de Kyungsoo.

— Bom… eu não vou insistir mais, porque é um tanto óbvio que você tá ficando incomodado. Mas eu quero tentar pela última vez. — O garoto suspirou e deu um sorrisinho sem mostrar os dentes. — Isso aqui é pra você, já que provavelmente só se aproxima de mim quando estou vendendo os meus beijos.

O cenho de Kyungsoo estava prestes a se franzir. Entretanto, Jongin foi mais rápido ao entregar o papel para o menor que, com os dedos gélidos, puxou das mãos do outro garoto.

O Do quase caiu pra trás ao ver o papelzinho com  _ “Vale um beijo”  _ escrito em caneta preta. 

Jongin era mesmo inacreditável…

Sem palavras, Kyungsoo direcionou o seu olhar novamente para o Kim, que mordia o lábio inferior em expectativa. Porém, pela falta de palavras do menor, ele decidiu se pronunciar novamente.

— Eu… espero muito que você use. Ficarei bem feliz. — E sorriu daquela forma que lhe fazia quase quebrar as paredes de desespero por conta do seu coração acelerado.

Antes que falasse alguma coisa, Jongin andou para sair da sala, mas não antes de dar uma única piscadinha para o outro garoto ali presente.

Kyunsoo estava MESMO ferrado.

Mas era ferrado de amor por Kim Jongin.

💋

Duas semanas haviam passado desde que Jongin havia lhe entregue aquele papel amassado escrito “Vale um beijo”, com uma caligrafia para lá de duvidosa. Duas semanas e ele não havia feito absolutamente nada. Nadinha mesmo. Fora completamente inútil para o seu país.

O papel estava guardado dentro da carteira e olhava para ele todos os dias, pelo menos duas vezinhas, para suspirar e depois guardar como se de alguma forma as coisas fossem se resolver miraculosamente sem ele precisar tomar qualquer tipo de atitude.

Sim, ele imaginava, com aquele papel, que Jongin também tinha interesse em si. Era algo recíproco e ele estava feliz pra chuchu por conta disso. Mas não era como se isso fizesse sua vergonha sumir com um estalar de dedos. Na verdade, era justamente o contrário. Saber que Jongin também esperava algo de si o fazia hiperventilar e querer correr pro colo da sua mãe, e não sair de lá nunquinha.

Às vezes encontrava Jongin pelos corredores da escola, mas ele parecia cumprir perfeitamente a promessa sobre não lhe incomodar, porque eles no máximo trocavam um olhar e nada mais. Teve uma vez que Jongin lhe deu um sorriso… Seu coração ficou sambando feito um louco por dias. 

— Você está ouvindo o que eu estou falando? — O Do balançou a cabeça tentando se encontrar ao ouvir a voz da melhor amiga. 

Tinha se distraído completamente enquanto caminhava com a garota pelos corredores em direção à sala de aula.

— Quê? — Perguntou confuso.

— Eu disse que estava grávida. — Falou séria. — E você vai ter que me ajudar a sustentar a criança como o bom amigo que é.

— Você é sapatão, Sooyoung. — Falou incrédulo. 

— Continuo tendo útero, querido.

— E óvulo com óvulo gera um bebê desde quando? — Zombou debochado.

— Ainda não gera. Mas sei que é uma questão de tempo até que a ciência faça isso. Depois vai ser a dominação feminina. Meu sonho de princesa.

Kyungsoo riu negando com a cabeça.

— Mas sério, do que você estava falando?

— Sobre o baile de outono daqui a dois meses. Já estão começando a chamar as pessoas e eu só queria a morte. Vai ter um monte de macho me enchendo o saco. Meu Deus, é muito difícil ser uma grande gostosa! — Falou num muxoxo, fazendo Kyungsoo dar uma gargalhada.

Mas o sorriso acabou rapidamente quando percebeu Kim Jongin na porta da sala do terceiro ano “A”. Antes fosse só vê-lo, mas ia muito além disso. Jongin estava conversando com uma garota que não sabia o nome, mas sabia que era do terceiro “C”. Os dois estavam rindo de alguma coisa, a mão da garota fazia um carinho no braço do presidente do grêmio, que tinha os olhos espremidinhos por conta do sorriso.

Kyungsoo sentiu tudo dentro de si revirar. Não era ciumento! De verdade, não era. Mas dava uma dorzinha em seu coração imaginar que talvez Jongin estivesse com outra pessoa e que qualquer chance que pudesse ter de vivenciar um romance Netflix com o Kim estava indo ralo abaixo.

Sooyoung pareceu notar, porque bufou, estapeando o melhor amigo.

— Sua cara de cachorro ferido me enoja, sabia? Você sabe que isso é tudo culpa sua, não sabe? Porque estava muito claro que Kim Jongin queria te dar umas beijocas e talvez colocar a mão na coisa e a coisa na mão… Quem sabe uns cheirinhos no cangote. — Murmurou fazendo o Do fazer um bico.

— Não é minha culpa, Soo…

— Olha, eu entendo que você tem vergonha e tudo mais. Só que, Soo, presta atenção nas oportunidades que a vida está te dando! Você gosta de um carinho, ele é bi, e melhor, ele está interessado em você também! Bicho, qual a chance disso acontecer com alguém no ensino médio? O ensino médio é feito pra gente sofrer por amor não correspondido e chorar no banheiro porque Física é um lixo. — Falou séria. 

— Eu sei, só que…

— Sem desculpas esfarrapadas, Do KyungSoo. Seja ousadinho uma vez! Uma vezinha, cara. Só por cinco minutinhos. Depois você pode correr, chorar e eu te dou uns carinhozinhos pra você se sentir melhor.

— Você só dá carinho pra cachorrinhos e gatinhos, Sooyoung. Você sempre diz que seres humanos não merecem seu amor. — Arqueou a sobrancelha pra menina, que deu de ombros.

— Não menti. Mas abrirei uma exceção e te darei amor. Se você for ousado.

Kyungsoo suspirou.

— Tudo bem! Eu serei ousado. Hoje vou beijar o Jongin! — Falou determinado.

— ISSO GAROTO! — Sooyoung praticamente gritou, chamando atenção de todos, inclusive de Jongin. 

Kyungsoo ficou vermelho e rapidinho entrou na sala, fazendo a Park bufar.

— Deus, porque você fez o homem? O mundo seria tão mais fácil e melhor se só tivesse mulheres. — Murmurou negando com a cabeça.

💋

Kyungsoo quase caiu quando entrou na sala, mas conseguiu se equilibrar, considerando uma grande vitória. A sala estava praticamente vazia, com a presença apenas do presidente do grêmio no fundo do local, organizando suas coisas dentro da mochila. 

Jongin pareceu não notar a presença do Do, que cogitava sair de fininho e deixar aquilo para outro dia, porque sinceramente? A ousadia dele nunca duraria cinco minutos. Durou os dois segundos a qual ele entrou na sala e agora piscava em vermelho na sua mente a mensagem de “recarregar”.

Antes que de fato conseguisse sair de fininho, Jongin virou o corpo e o Do congelou por completo. O Kim não disse nada, apenas observou a presença do outro que ainda estava lá, durinho como pedra, como se tivesse morrido e alguém esqueceu de enterrar.

O presidente do grêmio ergueu a sobrancelha, possivelmente não entendendo o que estava acontecendo, e isso fez com que Kyungsoo engolisse seco, se questionando o que seria melhor: correr, ou se encolher e chorar até sua mãe vir lhe buscar. 

— Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? — Jongin perguntou finalmente quebrando a tensão na sala.

— Bom… Hm… Então… Er… Olá? — Falou sem certeza.

Jongin riu.

— Olá!

— Então. — Kyungsoo umedeceu os lábios. — Você… Deveria fechar a mochila. Por causa do vento, sabe? — Apontou para a mochila aberta em cima da carteira do Kim, que novamente se viu fechando a mochila.

Após isso, um silêncio constrangedor ganhou a sala e Kyungsoo tinha certeza plena que Jongin estava conseguindo ouvir as batidas fortes do seu coração, que ganharia fácil de qualquer bateria de escola de samba.

O Do respirou fundo pela milésima vez e em passos incertos, se aproximou do Kim. Tirou algo do bolso e puxou a mão alheia para colocar sobre a palma, dando um passo atrás logo em seguida, olhando para os próprios pés.

Jongin olhou para a mão, encontrando o pedaço de papel que tinha arrancado da última folha do seu caderno e rabiscado “Vale um beijo” e entregado ao garoto. A folha estava ainda mais amassada, mostrando que tinha passado por uns maus bocados. Jongin acabou sorrindo levemente.

— Você está me devolvendo para informar que não quer o vale ou você está falando que quer usar o vale? — Perguntou olhando para o garoto, que ainda observava os próprios pés.

— A resposta não está meio clara? — Kyungsoo falou num muxoxo.

— Na verdade, não. — Jongin admitiu facilmente, dando de ombros.

Kyungsoo remexeu o corpo e bateu os dois pés no chão de modo birrento, jogando a cabeça pra trás num gemido sofrido.

— Por que você vai me fazer falar que eu quero te beijar? — Choramingou fingindo um soluço, fazendo Jongin gargalhar.

Kyungsoo era muito adorável.

Jongin dobrou o papel e guardou em seu próprio bolso, para por fim levar as duas mãos às bochechas do Do, fazendo-o congelar, arregalando os olhos e sentindo todo o rosto ficar quente.

— Promete que não vai sair correndo? — Jongin pediu com o rosto muito próximo do outro.

— Eu não sei se posso prometer isso. — Kyungsoo murmurou em resposta.

— Se você sair correndo, posso ir atrás de você? — O Kim tornou a perguntar.

— Pode. Possivelmente vou tentar fugir para o banheiro e dar descarga em mim mesmo. — Falou sério.

Jongin riu outra vez, para por fim deixar que seus lábios encostassem nos alheios. Foi só um selar, da mesma forma que havia ocorrido na barraca do beijo, com Kyungsoo ficando nas pontas dos pés para alcançar melhor.

Quando o Kim sentiu o Do relaxando, deixou que uma das mãos passassem da bochecha para a nuca, puxando mais o corpo para junto do seu, aprofundando o contato de modo que a língua agora pudesse invadir a boca do Do, que mesmo sem jeito, recebeu prontamente, tentando retribuir ao tempo que ignorava a própria vergonha.

Foi um beijo calmo, doce, levemente torto, com os dentes batendo quando o Do não aguentou mais ficar na ponta dos pés, forçando ambos a se separarem. O Kim riu e Kyungsoo acabou também rindo, escondendo o rosto com ambas as mãos, envergonhado. Jongin puxou o corpo menor para perto do seu outra vez, e abraçou toda a vergonha do baixinho.

— Você sabe que o vale é vitalício, certo? — Jongin murmurou ainda abraçado com o Do.

— Vitalício? — Perguntou confuso, voltando a encarar o mais alto.

— Sim. No momento que você utiliza, ele é pra sempre. Você vai receber beijos todos os dias até o fim da sua vida. — Jongin falou sério. 

— Oh não! Eu deveria ter lido as letras pequenininhas. — Kyungsoo falou negando com a cabeça. 

— Você aceitou e concordou com os termos. Agora você vai ter que lidar com isso. Vai ter que lidar com vários beijos meus.

— Tudo bem… Acho que posso fazer esse sacrifício. — Falou num sorriso tímido, mas não demorou a ganhar outro beijo em resposta.

Aparentemente os minutinhos de ousadia haviam dado certo! Até mesmo os Divertidamentes da sua cabeça estavam quietinhos, só assistindo tudo com orgulho. 

E do lado de fora daquela sala, Sooyoung espionava o amigo por uma brechinha, com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto, e até mesmo com os olhos um tantinho marejados de emoção por Kyungsoo ter finalmente superado aquele medo.

Estava envolvida no beijo que ocorria bem debaixo de seus olhos, mas pulou no mesmo lugar quando uma voz inconveniente soou em seus ouvidos.

— Mas que coisa feia, espionando os amigos assim na cara de pau…

A Park se ajeitou no lugar e tomou postura para que enfrentasse aquele abusado de nome Oh Sehun.

— Eu não estava fazendo nada demais, eu hein.

Com aquela resposta, Sehun deu uma risadinha, olhou para dentro da sala e lançou um olhar sugestivo para a garota.

— A gente bem que podia fazer igual a eles, não? — Indicou com a cabeça, se referindo ao beijo de Kyungsoo e Jongin.

A garota imediatamente revirou os olhos com aquela ousadia.

— Eu não gosto de homens, cara. — Deixou óbvio, com os seus braços cruzados.

Sehun bateu as mãos, como se tivesse descoberto a melhor coisa do mundo.

— Nem eu! Olha aí, já temos algo em comum!

Novamente, Sooyoung revirou os olhos e bufou. Simplesmente não acreditava que aquela praga estava interrompendo o seu momento de mãe orgulhosa só pra falar aquelas merdas.

Com classe e sem hesitação, a garota saiu andando, enquanto colocava uma mecha por trás da orelha.

— Homens…

E, naquela tarde, Park Sooyoung continuou sendo a gostosona poderosa e misteriosa do terceiro ano, enquanto Do Kyungsoo finalmente começou a escrever uma nova história com o seu garoto da chuva.

É claro, sem chuva, sem constrangimentos, sem fugas e principalmente… com a sua mochila fechada.

**Author's Note:**

> Vocês podem nos encontrar aqui: https://twitter.com/DNG458 e https://twitter.com/selectexo


End file.
